Förbjuden
by Sarhian
Summary: Berwald empieza su nuevo trabajo como maestro de historia en una de las escuelas mas prometedoras del mundo. A pesar de haber fingido seriedad toda su vida descubrirá que las apariencias no le servirán para esconderse de cierto estudiante.


Mi ropa, colocada con esmero sobre la cómoda de mi habitación.

Mis zapatos, pulcros e impecables relucían frente a la puerta.

Mis gáfas, estratégicamente colocadas al lado de mi despertador.

Sonó con aquel incómodo pitido y me apresuré al apagarlo, posando mi mano sobre el aparato para pulsar el botón. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, pestañeando dos veces para acostumbrarme a la luz del día que entraba en la habitación, penetrando a través de las blancas cortinas con las que había decorado mi ventana, alcancé mis gafas y me las puse como cada mañana, eran las ocho de un inusual Lunes.

Hoy todo sería diferente, ya no sería mas el estudiante universitario que pasaría días y noches oculto tras una torre de libros. Hice un gran esfuerzo para acabar mi carrera antes de lo normal y, aun sacrificando mi ámbito social y los que quizás serían los mejores años de mi vida aun tenía en la cabeza la idea de que había merecido la pena, pues conseguí un excelente trabajo como maestro de historia en una de las escuelas mas prestigiosas, donde allí acudían las mentes mas privilegiadas del mundo o los que tuvieran mucha suerte para pasar el examen de acceso y pagar semejante matrículación.

La radio que había incorporada en mi despertador comenzó a sonar, con un locutor dando los buenos días a sus oyentes listo para poner una animada canción, uno de esos éxitos del momento que no dejarían de poner una y otra vez. Apagué también la radio y salí de una vez de mi cama, que era de matrimonio aunque durmiera solo... me gusta tener espacio.

Fui derecho a preparar primer café del día con ese tema en la cabeza, mi cama y nadie con quien compartirla. Efectivamente ni tuve amigos ni tuve pareja, poca gente se dignaba a contactar conmigo y yo no mostraba interés, ya que solamente son mujeres las que insistían en hablarme, un joven de aspecto maduro, una apuesta para un futuro de mantenimiento. Aun intentándolo con sus mejores tretas y los mas grandes escotes que jamas haya visto no resultó funcionar, pues soy homosexual y no tengo inconveniente en reconocerlo, pero es recomendable que no desvele mis inclinaciones en este trabajo, mi vida quedaba partida en dos y la división la marcaban los límites de la escuela. Y aunque quisiera intentarlo era imposible que se acercaran a mi, las razones siempre las mismas _"das miedo, tu mirada inspira desconfianza y parece que en cualquier momento le levantes la mano a cualquiera. Tienes pinta de ser un hombre violento, Berwald."_

En todo lo que había pensado con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera en plena meditación, mi taza estaba lista, asi que volví a la realidad y la dejé reposar en mis manos para sentir su calor, aun con un día soleado esto seguía siendo otoño, no había que confiarse por unos rayos brillantes que bañaban toda mi casa, por si acaso llevaría una chaqueta en el coche y el paraguas dentro de mi maleta, algo que me caracterizaba era ser muy previsor.

Sorbo a sorbo terminé mi taza de café y mientras tarareaba lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza volví a mi cuarto poniéndome las prendas que había preparado la noche antes, acto en el que no tardé apenas. Hoy iría de manera sencilla pero con cierta elegancia, vestí un traje azul marino y una camisa negra la cual adorné con una corbata amarilla dando el único toque de color de mi vestimenta. Ajusté mis gafas con el dedo corazón y me dirigí al salón, el cual no era gran cosa pero suficiente para vivir solo.

Bien, mi maleta seguía donde la dejé, sobre la mesa de comer. La abrí para verificar su contenido, libros, paraguas, apuntes y un ordenador portátil, hoy no iba a perder el tiempo en absoluto y de paso iba a dejar clara mi autoridad. Mientras metía unos dulces que había preparado el domingo solamente tenía en mente el hecho de que me tenía que hacer respetar, todos sabemos como son los jóvenes de hoy en día.

Terminados los últimos detalles, me calzé sin dificultad empezando por el derecho, como hacía siempre. Tomé las llaves de casa y coche y me fui sin despedirme de nadie, ya que sería inútil. Al llegar a la calle metí mi maleta en el asiento trasero y cerré, pero algo entorpecería mi día, algo que me tomó fuertemente del brazo y lo zarandeó hasta lograr mi atención

-¡Ayudeme!-

Alcé una ceja sin saber que diantres quería ese mocoso, al querer dirigirle una pésima mirada o una mala contestación sucedió algo extraño, todo se volvió gris, todo salvo nosotros. El sol dejó de ser la luz de ese día, pues quedó eclipsado bajo esos ojos violetas llenos de inocencia que se mantuvieron fijos en mi fría mirada, tratando de ver a través de ellos.

-Puede esconderme ¿Verdad? Usted vive solo.- Su voz era suave y dulce, como si estuviera cantando. Curioso...

-He de...- Mi voz... tan grave como siempre... -Marcharme al trabajo.-

-Entonces lléveme a la escuela.-

-No soy tu chofer, niño.-

-¡Me persiguen!-

-¿Quien te persigue?-

-No puedo explicarle... ¿Puede llevarme a la escuela? se lo suplico-

Suspiré con pesadez, ya que ese maldito estaba complicando mi primer día de trabajo. Iba a llegar tarde de no ser porque me di cuenta de un importante factor: su uniforme.

-Sube.-

Los colores de su ropa, el dibujo de su corbata y, sobretodo, el escudo me resultaban familiares, y tanto, ya que ese era un alumno de mi nueva escuela, para colmo antes de que le diera la órden ya estaba dentro del coche con el cinturón abrochado. Sin descubrir a los individuos que querían herirle o hacer mas preguntas me puse en marcha, saliendo del aparcamiento con facilidad e incorporándome a la carretera que, con suerte, no mostraba ninguna retención.

-Muchas gracias.- Decidí no contestarle. -¿Está seguro de que me puede llevar?-

-Déjame preguntarte algo...-

-Adelante.-

-¿Confías tu seguridad en un desconocido?-

-Se que es imprudente, pero su mirada es de fiar.- ¿Estaba bromeando? Seguramente...

-Tonterías. Que conste que te llevo porque llevamos el mismo destino.-

-¿Es usted maestro?-

-Nadie te dijo que preguntaras mas.-

-Disculpe.- Finalmente cerró su boca.

Aunque me llamaron demasiado la atención sus palabras, _"su mirada es de fiar"_ ¿Sería una broma de mal gusto? Bien, era momento de buscar una cámara por el coche, pues alguien se sentía muy gracioso y tenía ganas de tocarme la moral en mi primer día de trabajo, quizás resentido por la perfección de mis actos, pero desgraciadamente no había nada fuera de lo normal, salvo mi acompañante, el cual no dejaba de mirarme. Molesto...

-Que.-

-N-nada señor...- Volvió la vista al frente, mucho mejor.

De vez en cuando le miraba de reojo, intentando volver a sentir aquel fenómeno paranormal causado por sus ojos ¿Como diantres...? ¿Fue la compasión del acto? En mi sano juicio me metería en la vida de las personas sucediera lo que sucediera, mas bien le habría dejado que se sacara las castañas del fuego, ya que nunca confiaría en un desconocido y aun conociéndole guardaría ciertas distancias.

Finalmente llegamos a la escuela y aparqué detrás, donde había una plaza donde figuraba mi apellido.

-Oxenstierna... ¿Ese es usted?-

Asentí.

-¿Se llama Oxenstierna?-

-Berwald, pero para ti soy el señor Oxenstierna.-

-¡Berwald!-

-Tsk... ¿pero que acabo de decir?-

-Usted puede llamarme Tino.-

Posé la mano sobre mi frente, el chiquillo parecía que le entraba por un oido y le saliera por el otro, pero resultaba tan... animado...

-Baja de mi coche y ve ahora mismo a tu aula antes de que te castiguen, yo ya he cumplido.-

-Siempre recordaré ese gesto, gracias Berwald.-

-Te dije que...- Que... nada... ya se había bajado de mi coche riendo como un niño pequeño, dejando la puerta abierta, desde luego era un maldito desastre o demasiado descuidado para mi. Traté de ignorar lo sucedido saliendo rápidamente de mi auto, cerrándolo del todo, tanto su lado como el mío y, con la maleta en la mano fui diréctamente a presentarme a los empleados, pero solamente fui capaz de toparme con el director en medio del pasillo.

-¿Que haces aquí? La ceremonia empieza ahora ¡Vamos!- Como si fuera un crío, tomó mi muñeca y me arrastró hasta el salón de actos. Donde tuve que estar en el escenario sentado en fila junto a los que supuse que eran otros maestros. Mirarles desde arriba, casi a mis pies, era una muestra de superioridad, digna de ganarme la enemistad de todos los alumnos.

Después de una larga charla sobre la perseverancia, el futuro y lo fantástico que era este entorno, en lo que dedicó media hora, finalmente se dignó a presentar a los maestros. Sus palabras exactas fueron:

"Este señor es Berwald Oxenstierna, proviene de Suecia y les dará las clases de historia"

Señor... empezamos bien, no puede llamarme señor a mis veintitrés años, y tampoco era necesario ser tan específico. Pero eso no fue lo que me llamó la atención, sino una mano a lo lejos saludaba... era el crio insolente, Tino.

Gracias por dejarme en ridículo.

Terminado el momento de gloria del director, todos aplaudieron como si hubieran escuchado y al fin, cada uno a su casa. Habría agradecido que me contaran este paripé antes de haber preparado mi material de clases e incluso por haberme metido en la cocina un día antes para tener algo que llevarme a la boca si el hambre me llamaba, sentí que había malgastado el tiempo y me sentó como una patada entre pierna y pierna, ya sabéis a que me refiero. Cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo es oro y no era digno de malgastarlo sentado en una banqueta mirando a los críos por encima del hombro.

Mientras caminaba al coche levantando una nube de polvo por ir arrastrando los pies causado por la decepción de este primer día, solo pensaba en volver a casa y tumbarme en el sofá, quizás vería la televisión o navegaría unas horas por Internet, a lo mejor me dedicaría a cocinar con esmero para comer como un rey o hacer unas llamadas telefónicas o... o se estropearían mis planes cuando vi a Tino esperándome en el coche.

-¡Eh!-

-¡Berwald! ¡Vamos a casa!- ¿Ese crío... no me tendría miedo?

-¡Que te he dicho!- Comencé mi estrategia y le miré cada vez mas mal.

-Señor Oxenstierna me resulta muy estricto.- Pero no era efectivo.

-Soy tu maestro.- Volví a intentarlo.

-Me lo esperaba, ya que supo donde llevarme.- Nada cambió.

-Vete a casa Tino.- Si las miradas matasen...

-¡Quiero ir con usted!- Nada... era totalmente inmune a ellas ¿Sería cierto eso que dijo de "ver a través de ellas"?

-No puedes.-

-¡No tengo donde ir! ¡Solo esta noche y le dejaré!-

-Esta noche... y se acabó-

Me había metido en un gran problema, él era nada mas que un alumno y yo su maestro. No se por qué accedí a ello, ni por qué le metí en mi coche... absolutamente nada. Yo, que siempre había sido un hombre seguro de mis decisiones, acertando en todas ellas, me ví por primera vez en la duda por culpa de ese joven. Pero mientras mi mente se atormentaba por el temor a equivocarse no fui capaz de ver lo evidente, y es que me había rendido totalmente a sus pies desde la primera vez que nos miramos.

-Gracias.-

-Sube al coche.-


End file.
